


Sex, Lies and Force Sensitive Infants

by musicat56



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicat56/pseuds/musicat56
Summary: In which Anakin kills Palps and then he and Obi-Wan get deployed to the outer rim to finish the war.  Meanwhile in Coruscant, the removal of the dark side shadow reveals two shiny bright lights originating from a particular Senators belly.  Ahsoka is crashing at Padme’s when the Jedi investigate.  She panics and tells one more outrageous lie to cover for her former Master….…  Obi-Wan just can’t believe anyone’s actually buying it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Sex, Lies and Force Sensitive Infants

X Obi-Wan Kenobi POV X

The posthumous criminal trial of Sheev Palpatine had finally ended, the Republic was safe in the hands of newly elected Chancellor Mon Montha and he and Anakin were in the outer rim busily ending the war against the last Separatist hold outs. None of whom were in a particular mood to keep fighting when they explained how both sides had been manipulated by a Sith Lord. Overall, things were relatively calm and he was looking forward to being back on Coruscant, sipping tea and learning how to be a Jedi in peace time.

Unfortunately his longing for some peace and quiet was interrupted by an emergency summons to attend a council meeting. He was tempted to skip this one, but he had gotten a message from Quinlon warning him that this was not the meeting to miss. A warning that ended with an obscene appearing emoji that he could not quite figure out. So instead of skipping it he reluctantly pulled out his long range com and slowly waited for the rest of the council to arrive.

“I suppose it’s time we begin this meeting, our guests are waiting,” announced Mace ten minutes later, before walking over to the council room door and ushering in two people. Obi-Wan almost gasped when he recognized his former padawan’s former padawan and a very pregnant Padme Amidala. The two woman walked in together, and then stopped in the middle of the room still standing very close to one another. And were they _holding hands?_

“What’s going on?” he asked, not able to stay completely quiet at the sight. At his outburst both women looked to his holograph. Then they both blanched and quickly looked away from him. It did not give him a good feeling about things.

“For those who aren’t in Coruscant and can’t sense what the rest of us are sensing, Padme Amidala is pregnant with two very force sensitive twins,” announced Mace. “As many of you already know, they are the two spots of brightness that became apparent in Coruscant shortly after the death of Darth Sidious.”

Obi-Wan could only nod at Mace’s words. Because of course Padme was pregnant with two very force sensitive babies. He sighed and wondered how much trouble Anakin was in and if he would be ending the outer rim sieges on his own.

“For those of you who haven’t been on Coruscant and don’t read the holonet,” Mace looked directly at him with those words, “You may not be aware that Ahsoka Tano and Padme Amidala were married in secret.”

“We grew close after she helped me with my trial,” piped in Ahsoka, clearly trying to sell the lie while Obi-Wan tried to figure out the purpose of such a lie. Unless it was true. Perhaps they were in some kind of three way situation…. And didn’t that make him feel just the tiniest bit left out.

He also noted that he seemed to be the only one surprised by this news.

“And it seems they asked Knight Skywalker …. Ummm… well. To provide the genetic material required for them to have children.”

Obi-Wan wondered if Mace actually believed it. If any of the Masters did. But then again, it was just the type of lie that was in everyone’s best interest to believe. A lie that meant they didn’t have to expel their chosen one who was out busily ending the war. Obi-Wan almost forgot where he was and laughed out loud. _Where was that mute button anyway?_ Not finding it he quickly put his hand to his mouth, trying to look contemplative when he was really just trying to keep in the insane laughter threatening to escape any moment. He took a few breathes to calm himself and re-focus. After all, he really did want to hear what Padme was saying.

“While cross species lesbian relationships are common place on Coruscant they are still quite controversial on Naboo which is why we hid the truth,” added Padme, every bit the politician in that moment. “Now that my pregnancy can no longer be kept a secret the truth had to be unveiled, and I have stepped down from my role as Senator of Naboo to focus on raising my children. Please know that I do plan to raise my… _our_ children on my own.”

Ah, if it was not to expel Skywalker perhaps this was the reason for the meeting. No doubt the council wanted the children to be raised in the Jedi temple. But there was no precedent for talking children if the parents did not allow it, and heaven help them if they thought they could convince a woman like Padme to give up her children. But Mace squashed that theory a moment later.

“Of course you can raise the children on your own Lady Amidala and Lady Tano. I fear we are getting off course. I thank you both for coming today and allowing those present with us in Coruscant to feel the strong force sensitivity of your unborn children. It will certainly give us all something to discuss. But the rest of our discussion is a private Jedi matter so I would ask that you leave us now.”

The two woman looked a little surprised to be dismissed so easily, but not in a bad way as they quickly left the room. Obi-Wan pondered why they had brought them there in the first place.

“Now, we have two truths staring us in the face. One is that this war has caused a significant decline in the number of Jedi Knights protecting the galaxy. The other is the significant force sensitivity these children inherited from their biological father. Given these two facts the council finds it is reasonable to open up the debate as to whether Jedi should be encouraged to procreate….. Or perhaps, donate their genetic material for such endeavours if we are concerned about attachments.”

Whatever he had expected Mace to say it had most certainly not been that. He only wished that he could have been a fly on the wall for the conversations leading up to the particular council meeting. But alas, he was off busily negotiating the end of the war while his colleagues uncovered secret marriages and debated encouraging procreation amongst themselves.

“It would certainly help to increase moral after the war,” noted Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan could no longer hold back the huge smile covering his face. Or how much he was already speculating the glee he would have telling Anakin about this meeting.

“Ideally, two Jedi procreating would probably be best for force sensitivity,” someone else volunteered, and suddenly all the males in the room looked to where the lone females present - Shaak Ti and Ayla Secura - were sitting. Shaak Ti held a perfect poker face, while Ayla only shrugged. Obi-Wan had the distinct feeling she was trying to give them the illusion of hope so they would pass the changes but had very little interest in any of them.

Yoda stayed strangely quiet through the whole discussion and Obi-Wan wondered if his species even procreated like the rest of them.

“But how do we prevent attachment?” someone asked when it seemed that everyone was leaning towards pro-procreation. Things got a bit more technical from there. A good two hours later Mace announced that if Skywalker could remain unattached to his biological children than likely the rest of them would have no issues. Obi-Wan took this as a poor omen that the amendment would never happen. But there was no rule that told them specifically not to procreate so perhaps by the time it was banned there would be a whole bushel full of new little Jedi.

“You seem to be in an awful good mood for being in a long boring council meeting,” Anakin observed an hour later as he walked in behind him. Anakin’s presence took him by surprise as he had been thoroughly absorbed by the recent holonet gossip. Realizing what was on his screen he quickly shut off the screen of his datapad.

“Something you don’t want me to see Master?” teased Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled. He was going to enjoy this moment.

“Not yet,” he replied evasively. “The meeting was quite enlightening and I was just doing a little follow up research.”

Anakin’s eyes glazed over at the words meeting and research but Obi-Wan saw that he was trying to act interested for his sake. He would not have to act interested for long.

“The council was debating whether or not Jedi should be encouraged to procreate to increase the number of force sensitive infants in the galaxy.”

Anakin’s eyes widened and Obi-Wan knew he had his full attention now.

“The council was quite interested in pursuing the idea after learning about the incredible force sensitivity of your unborn children.”

Anakin blanched. Then he opened his mouth several times and nothing came out. Finally he seemed to recover speech. “Obi-Wan, I know, I should have trusted….”

“Yes, you should have told me,” he agreed fiercely, then quickly pushed back his own anger. Revenge was not the Jedi way, even if it was quite satisfying. “You should have told me that you agreed to be the sperm donor for Padme and Ahsoka,” he finished before Anakin could say anything else.

And the look on Anakin’s face told him that his friend had absolutely nothing to do with the charade that Ahsoka and Padme were putting on for the whole of Coruscent.

“I mean, I would have liked to know before I read about their secret wedding on the Holonet,” he added, dramatically picking up his data-pad and showing Anakin the picture. The picture of Padme and Ahsoka declaring their love for each other and kissing.

Anakin took the datapad out of his hand and just stared at it. He looked at it for awhile not saying anything.

“You know I don’t believe this for a second, but the Jedi council is taking it as truth,” Obi-Wan said, but Anakin did not even respond. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder to read the headline that Anakin was transfixed by.

_Senator and Ex-Jedi Pregnant with Twins!_

“Twins?” Anakin mumbled at Obi-wan, who only barely caught him before he touched the ground.

End Obi-Wan POV

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is going to be a one shot or not. I may do a few more chapters from other characters POVs if I'm inspired. Suggestions?


End file.
